unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian Angels
Guardian Angels, also simply called Angels, are the ninth and lowest choir or angels. They are the most common and most recognized class of angel and serve under and alongside the archangels as the chief medium between the earth and the heavens. They are human in appearance and have two wings. Powers & Abilities As celestial spiritual beings, guardian angels are superior to humans in power and intelligence. Because they are the lowest in the celestial hierarchy, their powers are low-tier by celestial standards and are therefore inherent in all angels to varying degrees depending on their rank. Despite their low celestial rank, guardian angels are a powerful lot and are known to be feared by almost all demons and revered by virtually all believers. No harm or misfortune befalls any mortal under their guardianship. *'Immortality' - Guardian angels are exempt from death in their true form. They loose this power in human form or in a human body. *'Longevity' - Guardian angels in human form are exempt from physical old age and have an infinite lifespan. *'Invulnerability' - Guardian angels cannot be harmed or experience any discomfort in their true form. They loose this power in human form. *'Flight' - Guardian angels are exempt from and independent of gravity. *'Retractable Wings' - Guardian angels in human form can manifest and retract their wings at will. No earthly weapon can harm an angel's wings, allowing them to serve as shields. *'Omniscience' - Guardian angels possess superior intelligence. *'Omnilingualism' - Guardian angels speak all languages. *'Possession' - Guardian angels both in their true form and human form can possess human bodies either to manifest on earth or to pose as another person. *'Self-Materialization' - Guardian angels can take on human from at will to manifest on earth. *'Superhuman Strength' - Guardian angels in human from possess strength that no human, animal, vampire, werewolf, or demon can match up to. They are powerless against any angel of higher rank than them. *'Superhuman Speed' - Guardian angels are as fast as light. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Guardian angels in their true form are exempt from hunger as well as fatigue and do not need to sleep. *'Superhuman Durability' - Guardian angels in human form have a high tolerance for physical pain. They can withstand the pain of injuries that would kill a human simply through pain alone. *'Superhuman Senses' - Guardian angels in human form have heightened senses that allow them to see through darkness and perceive things that humans cannot. *'Healing Factor' - Guardian angels in human form are exempt from disease and heal instantaneously. *'Superhuman Fighting Skills' - Guardian angels are master fighters. *'Superhuman Physique' - Guardian angels are beautiful in human form. *'Electromagnetic Interference' - A guardian angel's presence can sometimes tamper with electronic devices. *'Sonic Cry' - Guardian angels can shatter mountains with the force of their true voice. *'Telekinesis' - Guardian angels can move objects with their thoughts. *'Photokinesis' - Guardian angels have power over holy white light. *'Chronokinesis' - Guardian angels can slow down time to a near halt. *'Telepathy' - Guardian angels can read the minds of humans and have a direct link to God and their fellow angels. *'Resurrection' - Guardian angels can raise the dead. *'Invisibility' - As spiritual beings, guardian angels cannot be perceived by physical senses in their true form. They can make their human forms invisible as well. *'Intangibility' - As spiritual beings, guardian angels have no substance and can pass with ease through solid matter. They retain this power in their human form. *'Dimensional Manipulation' - If guardian angels are given a domain to watch over, they have god-like control over said domain. *'Clairvoyance' - As spiritual beings, guardian angels can see spirits and other incorporeal entities and events. *'Sedation' - Guardian angels can induce unconsciousness in humans simply by touching their foreheads. *'Healing' - Guardian angels can easily heal a person of any bodily affliction. *'Teleportation' - Guardian angels are not bound by space and time and can travel anywhere in an instant. *'Exorcism' - They can easily banish demons away. *'Dreamwalking' - Guardian angels can enter a person's dreams to speak to them. *'Killing Touch' - They can kill a mortal being with only a touch. Vulnerabilities Guardian angels loose their immortality and invulnerability while in human form. They become subject to the weaknesses of the flesh as well as to certain supernatural vulnerabilities. *'Angel Blades' - An angel blade can arm and/or kill a guardian angel in human form. *'Celestial Bronze' - Weapons forged of celestial bronze can harm and/or kill a guardian angel in human form. *'Enochian Sigils' - Enochian sigils can mask a human from a guardian angel's senses. They can be banished by Enochian blood sigils. *'Exorcism' - A Latin exorcism can send guardian angels back to heaven against their will. *'Superior Angels' - Guardian angels can be overpowered by any angel(s) of higher rank. Category:Supernatural Category:Angels